Addicted to You
by Jisoo.exe
Summary: Jimin, as a growing teen, is going through his hormones stage. He can’t control it. What’s more is that his feelings are increasing for Jungkook. He doesn’t know it yet but he notices that his heart reacts to him. It beats faster and louder every time Jungkook is next to him. His attachment to Jungkook causes him to want to see him more and more.What will they do?
1. chapter 1

**My fellow readers, I have made something new!**

 **This is a Jikook fanfic~**

* * *

He was never far from our house. His family got along well with ours, but me and Jungkook? It was always different.

My mom invited them over during the spring and they brought some flowers over for my mother's new garden. Jungkook and I kept our distances. He casually looked over at me and smiled, forming a smile on my face too.

I don't know what it was about him that made me so self conscious, that made me shy in front of him, that made my heart race.

The start of the age of hormones as my mother called it.

As he told his mother, she responded, "Jimin, every boy your age goes through the same thing. It's part of puberty, as also the growth of-"

"Mom! I can't be feeling this yet. Hormones or whatever they are called, can't make me feel shy! I'm supposed to be a boy!" Jimin didn't like the development of his body. Although he doesn't know it, the hormones will only keep increasing in his body.

* * *

The next day, Jungkook came by himself, bringing some ice cream for them. He entered the kitchen and set the tub down on the counter.

"I brought this for you and Jimin. It's chocolate chip so I hope you enjoy it." Jungkook said, soon going into the living room where Jimin was siting with his laptop.

"Jimin, I brought some ice cream for you and your mom." As he said this, he scooted a little closer to Jimin to see his screen.

Jimin's heart started thumping louder and faster with Jungkook next to him. He moved over and looked at Jungkook, staring at his confused face.

"Why did you move...?" He asked.

Of course, Jimin couldn't answer truthfully and replied, "It's spring... it's hot."


	2. Chapter 2

During the springtime, Jimin got a fever. His mom had to go somewhere for business so she couldn't take him with her and left him at their house with Jungkook and his mom.

"Jungkookie, Jimin is sick so can you please watch over him while I make his soup?" She asked softly, not wanting to disturb Jimin. Jungkook nodded and sat next to him softly patting his back. He soon stared out the window; seeing the rain outside Jimin's windows made the atmosphere calm and serene.

"J-Jungkook..."Jimin croaked slightly, signaling his computer, "I want to watch some dramas.." Jungkook did as he was told, carefully passing the laptop to him and laying by his side.

"Come on, let's watch something." Jungkook whipered.

"Jungkook, what are you doing... You can get sick, move over.." He didn't want him to get sick, but more importantly, he didn't want Jungkook to get as close to him, not wanting his hormones to react at all. Nevertheless, Jungkook moved closer to Jimin, covering himself with the futon that Jimin also shared.

* * *

As Jungkook put on the dramas, the only thing Jimin actually payed attention to is how loud his heart was beating while being next to Jungkook.

Soon, Jungkook's mother arrived with the soup for both the boys. She entered the room to find Jungkook and Jimin quietly napping close together. She laughed a little and stepped out, not waking them from their well deserved nap.

* * *

After two hours of napping, it was already passed 6 PM (18:00) and Jimin awoke. He ate his soup, felling much better than last time. Soon enough, Jungkook was awake as well and stared out to see the rain once more. Peace filled the room as he turned to see Jimin smiling at him. Jimin pulled the covers over himself and laid back down, too lazy to get up.

Once Jimin's mother came back, Jungkook hugged Jimin and left, feeling a bit closer to Jimin.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_Summer - Start_**

* * *

Right now, Jimin finally realized his feelings. He was truly in love with Jungkook. His dreams consisted of Jungkook and only him. He would wake up, blushing to the thought of his dreams. He tried to remain the same when Jungkook was around, but his fluttering heart didn't do him that favor.

As he got up and looked out the window, he saw the sun rising, for it was very early in the day. Summer vacation has started for him and it was extremely hot in this type of weather. His desires for Jungkook had only gotten stronger. He went to look at himself in the mirror and pulled his hair back, making a cute expression of himself. His aegyo was stopped by a knock at his door. It was his mother.

"Jiminie, Jungkook-ah wanted to bring you out with Taehyung-ah for ice cream. Please change into your clothing quickly, he's coming up." As soon as he heard that he rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, showered, then stepped out into his room again, _without a towel._

He walked up to his mirror, not noticing the taller male sitting on his bed. "Jimin, I never knew you had such a cute butt." As the younger said this, Jimin jumped and picked up his towel that rested on a chair, wrapping it around his waist.

"J-Jungkook! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jimin exclaimed. His heart thumping was louder than his thoughts at this point, but he walked into the closet and finished changing, pulling his hair back.

Once ready, they went onto pick up Taehyung and went to the ice cream place.

* * *

When at the ice cream shop, Jungkook ordered cookie dough ice cream, Taehyung ordered some strawberry, and Jimin ordered vanilla. As he wanted some other varieties, he asked Jungkook for some and so, he fed him. Jimin couldn't help but blush at the moment. He had forgotten that they were in public and were being stared at. Taemin, also a friend of Jimin, had walked passed them.

"Oh Jimin, can I join you guys, I was on my way for ice cream as well." He asked, Jimin saying yes, soon having Taemin sitting with them.

Soon after Taemin has sat with them, he glanced over at Jimin, that was sitting on Jungkook's lap.

"So you two are in this kind of relationship? You seem very close.." After Taemin said this, Jimin shot up and sat in his own seat.

Jungkook, who turned to him in confusion, whispered, "Did I do something bad? You got up automatically. "

"No no, it isn't your fault, I just want to sit in my own chair for now." Jimin's cheeks flushed pink as he said this, now realizing that he was sitting on Jungkook. He liked being close to him, very close to him. And Jungkook didn't mind having him around as long as he wasn't annoying him. They have been childhood friends and they can handle the closeness between them, but what Jungkook didn't know was Jimin's little crush on him.

"Jimin, I was just asking."

"N-No that isn't our relationship. We are just friends." And even though Jimin had said that, he knew that it wasn't true. His heart ached when thinking about Jungkook so close to him, and although they hadn't done anything as questionable, Jimin wants to have him all to himself. Greed, one of the seven sins, had taken over his body, as well as lust for Jungkook.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summer- Middle of my year (Mature)_**

* * *

Is it possible to have your entire world revolve around one person?

Ever since that time at the ice cream shop, I don't help but be completely self conscious around Jungkook. This feeling is eating me...Leaving me helpless around him. Everything I do, I want it to be with Jungkook.

He came over again today, bringing snacks and he also came with Taehyung. My mom wasn't home again because she'd gone on a business trip so we had the house all to ourselves.

"Jimin, can we watch a movie?" Jungkook had suggested we'd watch a thriller, knowing perfectly well that I was afraid of them. I can't stand them, but it maybe my chance to get closer to him.

* * *

As the movie had started, we are all on my couch with a blanket. The house was dark due to the lack of light and shadows lurked near the window. As we sat close to each other, I, once again, made my way on sitting next to Jungkook. I wanted him to protect me as I was afraid to watch this movie which he had picked out for us. I laid my head on his shoulder since he didn't seem to mind me at all. I scooted closer to him, smelling his scent so close to me excites me, to the point where the movie isn't was it scaring me anymore. It's what is trying to conceal itself within my pants.

 _I need help. I need to take care of it. I need to conceal it. I need to hide it but at the same time, I want to touch it._

"Jimin-ah..." He turned to me with a slight concern in his face, "Are you okay??" No, I'm not okay. Not at all. But, I felt like I couldn't tell him. "Y-Yeah, just a little uncomfortable.."

As I said this, he moved his arm and wrapped it around me. I blushed and picked up the blanket to my face. He pulled it away playfully, as if we were playing a game. I tugged it back, and from there began our tug of war. Meanwhile, Taehyung had sat there, staring at his phone and laughing a bit. He was texting Bam Bam.

Jungkook had given the blanket one last tug, taking it away from me, and as I had recently tucked the blanket between my legs, he had managed to spread them as well. I flushed in embarrassment as Jungkook's eyes widened. He _did_ see it.

I turned from him, taking the blanket with me. I pouted and blushed, as the embarrassment was practically killing me.

"Jimin-ah, what was that? Are you..." His voice was cut off by a scream in the movie. He looked at me once more. I finally turned to look back at him and I was a bit scared of him at this point. He smirked.

"Jungkook...?" I got up slightly while his arm reached out to grab mines. He sat me down and looked at me. With eyes like that, you just want him to take you already...

As I took the blanket over me, I just wanted to rub a bit...And so I did. I never did this around him, and he seemed to know I was doing it too since he looked away as I started. It felt so good, being next to him made it even better. Never has this felt so good...it didn't feel real. But what does he think of me? What would he think if he knew why I was doing this? Would he come to hate me? Would he think I'm strange? Will he think I'm disgusting...?

I took my hand out and ran into the bathroom. Turing on the water, I washed my hands roughly, not wanting to leave a trace of what I just did. The feeling of everything, the way his eyes stared at me...It felt so good. Would I be considered naughty? Probably. Is it strange to do this because of a boy? Probably. Did I love it? Yes. I want him to touch me as well. His hands are already bigger than mines so to feel them all over me...

 _Snap out of it. Get yourself together. Jungkook is your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though you may love him, forget about your temptations. All of them._


End file.
